


Big Guy Comes To Play

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The Seriums finally learn Bruce's deep, dark secret. Part 9 of The Alien King And The Man Of Iron.





	Big Guy Comes To Play

Big Guy Comes To Play

Honestly, Tony Stark wasn’t sure if he was pissed that Dr. Shyman had been given access to a lab once more or amazed that the man tried again with the mutant creatures. As he sent rockets towards the rather large, rather enraged baboon, he was already planning on how to stop the madness of continuing. As Steve went toe to toe with the damn thing, Tony was trying to figure out how to get past its thick skin. Bullets were doing nothing and while Steve and Bucky were keeping it from rampaging any farther, it was going to get free soon. He was just glad they had cleared out this half of the city with Nat’s help. All they could do now was hope to take it down soon.

“Any luck on finding a weak spot?” Tony called.

“Nothing so far.” Steve yelled back and he slammed the creature to the ground.

Bucky let out a grunt as he tried to grab one arm, but was thrown to the ground. Steve followed soon after and Tony winced, that was going to bruise hard.

“Ok, let’s try this.” Tony muttered as he blasted the thing in the face with both blasters.

That did absolutely nothing, but stun the damn thing for about 15 seconds. Tony had to time to move before it rammed him full force. He hit the dirt and let out a groan of pain and suddenly, he heard a voice on the other end. Sitting up, Tony watched as the baboon seemed to stop, panting heavily. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere? Could this finally be done?

“Tony? What’s going on?” Bruce’s voice called.

Bruce had been told to stay nearby while the fight went on, a backup plan in case things went bad. Tony hoped to keep him out of the fight, but when another howl caught his attention, he cursed. He stood up slowly and watched as a second baboon appeared out of the blue and he could only feel his blood run cold. They were having enough trouble with the first one, though it looked like it was finally starting to wear down. 

“Oh son of a bitch. You have got to be joking.” Bucky muttered over the com.

“Oh, you are picking up on those bad human words. I like it.” Tony sassed subconsciously. 

He took to the sky as Bucky and Steve took on the two brutes. The first one finally went down and stopped, but now the second one was even more enraged. Bigger and stronger than the other, Tony saw no chance of winning. It was time.

“Ok, guys, I think it’s time for Code Green.” Tony stated.

Steve and Bucky both gave confused sounds while Bruce whined.

“Code Green?” Nat asked from her place sniping on the roof.

“Bruce, man, I need you here. Please.” Tony pleaded and Bruce sighed.

“I’m coming. Get ready.” The man replied.

“Steve, Bucky, I need you to pull back.” Tony called as he grabbed the men and pulled them away.

Bucky and Steve both started to argue when Bruce showed up, looking nervous and shaky.

“Tony, this is insane. What can he do that we can’t?” Steve demanded as Bruce took off his glasses and handed them to Nat, who came down from the roof.

“Just stand back.” Tony muttered.

Bruce took a step forward, and then they saw it. Bruce’s face slowly turned green, his clothes started to rip and then exploded. Covered in green skin, build like a tank and now pissed beyond all reason, the Hulk let out a roar. Tony floated close, helmet coming off, so he could lock eyes with the beast.

“Hey there, Big Guy. Ready to go?” he said.

Hulk gave a grin and looked forward.

“Alright, Hulk. Smash.” Tony said and the Hulk jumped into action.

He grabbed ahold of the creature and they started to brawl. Down and dirty, the Hulk easily overpowered the creature, slamming it and smashing it into the ground and the buildings around him. Steve, Bucky and Nat just stared, eyes wide in awe and shock. To think the caring doctor could become such a horrible beast was amazing.

“What is this? Is he a monster?” Steve asked.

“Nope, he’s the Hulk. Brucey got himself mixed up in some radiation that caused this guy to be born. You piss him off and the big green guy comes out.” Tony explained before his helmet came back up and he took off.

He blasted the creature from afar, always keeping his distance from both while they fought it out. Steve, Bucky and Nat decided to keep the two in this area, keeping them from going too far one way or another. Eventually, the Hulk got the better of the creature and it finally collapsed. The Hulk let out a roar of victory before looking around, eying Steve and the others to see if they wanted to fight next. Tony floated close and the helmet came up again.

“Hey there, Big Guy. Thanks for the help, I really mean it.” Tony said calmlyl.

“Hulk smash.” He growled back and Tony smiled.

“And you do it well, but I think it’s time for the lame guy to come back huh?” Tony asked and the Hulk roared in his face.

Steve was about to move in when Tony held out a hand to Hulk. The man paused and looked down at it.

“No need for that, buddy. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I do want to make sure you and my friend, Bruce, get some good food in you ok?” Tony stated soothingly.

The Hulk stood there for a while, looking only at Tony before his skin started to pale. They watched him shrink down until only Bruce reminded, left in ripped up clothes. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking confused and dazed. Tony was quick to pull a blanket out of some sort of pocket and soon covered the man. As they stood there, police and firefighters started to enter the scene.

Tony decided it was time to move on and quickly led the group to his tower after answering some questions. He made sure that the mutated creatures were taken away to some place safe to look at later. As they entered the tower, Tony called to Jarvis.

“Jarvis, can we get my friends some clothes?” he called out.

A wall opened up and some clothes appeared, just some plain shirts and pants. Steve paused and looked at the clothes in interested while Bruce looked a little confused.

“How the hell do you know my size?” he asked and Tony just smiled.

“That’s really creepy.” Bruce muttered, but grabbed the clothes and left.

Tony showed the others to some bathrooms and when they were all cleaned up, they gathered back in the living room. Tony lounged out, looking tired, but accomplished. Everyone else just seemed tired.

“So, Hulk huh?” Nat finally asked between sips of water.

Bruce covered his face with his hands and let out a long sigh as Tony pat him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, Hulk. I don’t even know where to begin with him. He’s just…rage. Pure, uncontrollable rage.” Bruce explained and she nodded.

“This explains the jokes.” Bucky muttered and Tony snorted.

“Can’t help myself when it comes to the jokes.” Tony muttered and Bruce looked at him.

“Yes, we know.” Bruce said boredly and Tony held up his hands in surrender.

“So what does this mean? If you have the Hulk, why did Fury come to us?” Steve asked and Bruce looked startled.

“Fury came to you guys?” he asked and Tony nodded.

“Yes, but you see, the Hulk is not that…simple. The Big Guy and I seem to be on good terms, but he doesn’t always listen.” Tony replied.

“So then who can?” Bucky asked.

“No one.” Bruce said sadly.

“Not even you?” Nat asked startled.

“When Hulk comes out, I basically have no control at all. I never know what is going on when he is free. That’s why I try so hard not to let him out.” Bruce stated with frustration, green appearing on his neck.

He stood up and started to pace, trying to calm his heartbeat. 

“What is happening?” Steve asked.

“Anger is a trigger for Hulk. When Bruce gets angry, Hulk appears. That’s the issue.” Tony explained.

“But when you are calm, he says away?” Nat finished and Bruce nodded.

“I am better now than before, but needless to say that we have caused a lot of pain and damage before then.” Bruce replied sadly.

Like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, he sat down and slumped into the chair. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder again, patting it slowly.

“So Fury doesn’t exactly trust me or want me around.” Bruce finished.

“It’s not like that, Bruce Buddy. He’s just nervous. You come up on the wrong side of him and he can’t see you.” Tony joked and Bruce snorted.

“I doubt that, but ok.” Bruce replied with a smirk.

Steve looked between the two and saw something similar. Tony, trapped by his past mistakes, often tried to make up for them by fixing other people. Bruce, scared of his dark side, struggled to help others while suffering alone. He could see why the men seemed to be such good friends.

“Well, I think you are rather useful, in both forms.” Steve stated and Bruce looked startled.

“Thank you?” he said confused.

“You are a good doctor and a good fighter, someone I would trust to be by myself while in battle. I would be happy to fight next to you both again.” Steve stated and Bruce stared at the man before smiling and nodding.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” He replied and Steve felt a little calmer because in Bruce’s eyes, he could see two people staring back at him, not just one.

It looks like he had made another ally in this strange world.


End file.
